Cuando Fred se fue
by Lily Simpson
Summary: ...Cuando Angelina vio a George en ese estado se dio cuenta de que la vida puede acabarse mucho antes de que llegue la muerte, que se puede estar muerto aunque el corazón siga latiendo y los pulmones sigan llevando oxígeno al cuerpo. [Regalo para MissChatte]


_**Este fic fue escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic se lo dedico a mi AI: **MissChatte**. Ojala te guste, es cortito, lo sé, pero créeme que lo hice con mucho cariño :)_

 _El fic está basado en tu petición dos._ _Nos leemos en los comentarios_

* * *

 ** _5 de Mayo de 1998_**

Aquella mañana de primavera era fría y oscura. Hacía demasiado viento y todo en Ottery St. Catchpole estaba en completo silencio. Era como si el invierno hubiera llegado antes y de hecho así era para la familia Weasley, quienes veían en ese clima un reflejo fiel del inmenso dolor que embargaba a cada uno de sus integrantes desde la partida tan repentina de Fred.

Era un dolor que los quemaba desde adentro, desde lo más profundo de su ser y que se hacía más grande a cada momento al saber que solo quedaba media hora para que comenzara la ceremonia y se llevara a cabo el entierro, media hora para que tuvieran que despedirse definitivamente de Fred y dejarlo ir a para siempre.

Y en nada ayudaba a amortiguar ese dolor el hecho de que al menos ellos pudieron tener la oportunidad de compartir estos últimos tres días con él, ya que debido a la cantidad tan grande de decesos que hubo después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall junto con Kinsley Shacklebolt tuvo que ordenar que se realizaran de inmediato una serie de entierros masivos para evitar que los cadáveres se echarán a perder; Andrómeda Tonks, por ejemplo, solo tuvo un día y medio para poder despedirse de su hija y de su yerno en privado. Sin embargo a Arthur y a Molly, debido a su colaboración a favor de la Orden desde hacía tantos años, se les concedió el privilegio de poder despedirse de Fred con calma y en la intimidad del que fuera su hogar en vida: La Madriguera.

De pronto Molly quien como los demás estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, observó el viejo reloj muggle que estaba en el salón principal y vio que faltaban solo veinte minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia. Les avisó a todos para que fueran a arreglarse y de paso a prepararse mentalmente, pues tenían que parecer fuertes delante de las personas que poco a poco iban llegando a la Madriguera.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron engañar a nadie, ya que no había rastro alguno de la sonrisa bonachona de Arthur, de la voz cálida de Molly, ni de la vivacidad de Bill; o de la conversación siempre tan entretenida de Charlie, de la pomposidad molesta de Percy, del apetito insaciable de Ron, ni de la energía inagotable de Ginny, y mucho menos, de la alegría que tanto caracterizaba a George. Pues era como si todas esas cosas se las hubiera llevado Fred consigo en el momento en que murió y parecía que nada ni nadie podía hacer algo al respecto (ni siquiera Fleur, Harry y Hermione) y Angelina Johnson, la ex-capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, fue de las primeras personas en darse cuenta.

Ella era la mejor amiga de George y Fred, la única persona que aparte de Ginny podía distinguirlos sin dificultad alguna desde que se conocieron, y que sin saberlo, era la chica a la que tanto Fred como George siempre habían amado; el primero más o menos abiertamente y el segundo, en el más profundo de los silencios.

Angelina como buena observadora que era sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo del amor que Fred sentía por ella, pero siempre prefirió hacer como que no se daba cuenta de las indirectas tan directas que le mandaba, pues no podía corresponderle porque aunque era un chico muy divertido y gracioso, solo podía verlo como un buen amigo, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a George, su gemelo. A ese chico que a pesar de que era idéntico a Fred físicamente, era muy diferente en el carácter. No importaba que ambos tuvieran los ojos azules, el cabello rojo o el mismo corte de nariz. Tampoco importaba que los dos gustaran de hacer bromas, se rieran de las mismas cosas o que tuvieran los mismos gustos. No importaba nada, porque ella sabía muy bien cuáles eran esos pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban y que a sus ojos, los hacía únicos.

Sabía por ejemplo que George era el de los ojos más oscuros y el de la sonrisa más franca; el que tenía el pelo un poco más claro y el que se rascaba la cabeza cuando mentía. Fred en cambio era el de los ojos claros y la sonrisa inagotable, el que siempre llevaba algún botón mal abrochado y el que se rascaba el cuello cuando estaba nervioso.

Si, Angelina sabía esas y muchas otras cosas sobre ellos, los conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Ginny sus padres; los conocía tan bien que solo le basto ver a George en un rincón, tan solo, sin su gemelo a su lado, sumido en un silencio sepulcral, con la cara demacrada, la mirada vacía mirando al infinito y con los ojos sin brillo alguno, para comprender con mucho pesar que la vida puede acabarse mucho antes de que llegue la muerte, que se puede estar muerto aunque el corazón siga latiendo y los pulmones sigan llevando oxígeno al cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta con lágrimas en los ojos que el chico de pelo rojizo y ojos azules, de mirada traviesa y caminar despreocupado con el que había soñado cada noche desde que tenía 13 años, estaba muerto y que su corazón había dejado de latir en el preciso instante en que Fred se fue para siempre…

…y Angelina quiso llorar y gritar hasta que no le quedaran fuerza ni voz para hacerlo; sintió cómo su corazón se desquebrajaba en miles de pedazos en un instante y como el aire de pronto se hacía insuficiente; sintió tanta impotencia que deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder estar a su lado para abrazarlo, para poder transmitirle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba y sobre todo, para demostrarle sin reservas todo el amor que por tanto tiempo había callado. Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso y solamente se quedó ahí parada, observándolo, sin atreverse a hacer lo que su corazón le gritaba, a decirle aquellas tres palabras que habían estado guardadas bajo llave en el cajón más profundo de su alma, esas palabras que sabía lo cambiarían todo, para bien o para mal, que la llevarían al cielo o al infierno, que la elevarían a la luz o la sumirían en la más profunda oscuridad, aquellas tres palabras que podrían convertirla en la chica más feliz o en la más desdichada de la tierra: _Te amo George._


End file.
